


party animal

by amber_management



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Clubbing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Excessive Drinking, Food Kink, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Inflation, Partying, Stuffing, liquid inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_management/pseuds/amber_management
Summary: kurt didn't go to many get-togethers, but when he did, he was always the life of the party.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau & Kurt Wagner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	party animal

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by @squidbiscuit's art on Tumblr: https://squidbiscuit.tumblr.com/post/111634639701/finished-that-last-line-art-and-added-an-follow go and check out their work because i'm probably going to do a lot more xmen fics like this based off of their kurt and remy art, notably the ones with remy and rogue and kurt getting fed by his bamfs and stuff so stay tuned

Maybe Logan shouldn't have been so surprised to see Kurt totally in his element at the party, but he was absolutely blown out of the water when he watched him perfectly complete a 90-second keg stand without issue before pulling off with a smirk and a flick of his forked tongue between his pointed teeth, still gripping the edges of the barrel, his legs curled up above his head like the acrobat he was, the hose curled over his arm as his tail twisted enticingly above his head. 

He had stumbled towards him moments after, a blush high on his cheeks and a skip to his step, marching proudly through the swarm of mutants patting him on the back and congratulating him on breaking the record on his first try and cheering him on for another round, and collapsed, breathing heavily, into Logan's arms. He had giggled something unintelligible in German, needing Logan to support most of his weight, before he was whisked off by some other mutants to some other corner of the bar.

That was the last Logan saw of the younger mutant for quite a while, though he did hear some rumours about a funnel and another broken record, but he didn't pry too much into it. When he had been invited out to this bar by some of the other older X-Men, he had expected to sit in a dark corner the whole night and drink bottles of beer until the alcohol finally took effect. Not _this_ , whatever _this_ was. Running around the place making sure nobody got themselves killed and keeping an ear out for any news on how Kurt was doing. Logan had been a young mutant too, once, long ago, and had done his fair share of keg-stands. None as long as Kurt's was, but still. He was only too aware of what keg-stands could do, and how easily it could get you fucked up. And judging by the news of Kurt that circulated throughout the bar, he was doing a mighty fine job of that himself. 

Knowing that Kurt could get himself into all kinds of trouble on his own, Logan tried to go about his business and do what he had come out here to do. He had a chat with Scott and Ororo, grabbed a few beers from the bar and went to hunker down in a dark corner with a tray of greasy food and drinks on tap. It would have been his ideal sort of night if it weren't for all the younger mutants drinking enough alcohol to kill a horse and the ever-present worry about Kurt and his drunken shenanigans. 

Towards the end of the night when things were finally starting to wind down and a lot of the drunken riff-raff were starting to either pass out or leave the bar in a haze, he decided that it was high time that he went looking for Kurt to make sure he hadn't passed out somewhere or gotten himself killed. It had been a little while since Logan had heard any news about his exploits in the bar, ever since he'd been told that Kurt had downed more shots than Collosis and was still standing, ready for more partying. Logan could only imagine what kind of state he was in now. A 90-second keg stand, a broken record on the beer bong, more shots than Collosis and god knew what else? He'd be shocked if the kid was still in his right mind to know his own name.

Eventually, when Logan did push through the crowd enough to spot him, he was only mildly surprised to find him seated on a bench with his back to the wall instead of partying with the others still, but it's what he expected. He had a beer bottle cradled loosely in his hand and another being supported by his tail, wrapped around the neck. He was breathing hard, his head tilted to the side, his face and cheeks darkened by a royal blush that covered most of his body. He was no shirtless, having lost most of his clothes at some point during the night, and his fly had been unbuttoned, the zipper pulled all the way down. He didn't move when Logan approached, and it took him clicking his fingers in Kurt's face to get him to notice him at all. When he did, a big, goofy, drunken smile peeled across his face as it split into a wide grin, and he made to reach for Logan, but his limbs were too heavy all of a sudden, and he lowered it back down to his lap. "Ah!  _ Mein freund! _ "

"Hey, elf," Logan said affectionately. It was endearing to see Kurt so drunk like this, calm and loose all over. Drool was dripping down his chin as his brain could no longer tell his mouth to shut or his throat to swallow. He had so much to drink that Logan was actually surprised that he recognised him. "How're you doing?"

"Fantastic. I am having the best of nights," Kurt giggled. "Did you know that I broke many records tonight? The keg stand, and a beer bong. It was a funnel. It was lots of fun. I couldn't help but wonder what else could be done with the funnel."

"You're drunk, kid," Logan chucked, crouching down so Kurt didn't have to strain his neck too far to see him. "Let's not talk about those sorts of fantasies until you're sober-  _ whoa _ ."

The second part was directed at the sight he saw in front of him. Where Kurt's normally slate-flat stomach one sat was now a rounded protrusion, swollen and tight. It wasn't obscene by any means, but on Kurt's thin frame and small physic, it was huge and very noticeable. When he breathed, it trembled. When he moved, it shook with the motion. He was absolutely huge, and out of all the things Logan thought he would get out of the night, he never in a million years would have thought that Kurt would make it out with an actual literal _gut_.

"Uh, hey elf," He swallowed thickly. "Did you know that you've, uh, you've stacked on a few pounds tonight? Like, do you know that you've got a..."

He trailed off. He really didn't know what it was. It was definitely a gut and it was incredibly large, and Logan wanted to know almost desperately what it was filled with, what had packed it so tightly and make it swell out like that. Kurt's eyes lit up at the mention of his added attribute. "Ah!  _ Ja _ ! I have grown throughout the night. It is quite fitting on me, no?" He reached down and wrapped both hands around it, gripping the sides and holding it carefully, and Logan was amazed that his fingers didn't touch or wrap all the way around to meet in the middle.

"Ah," Logan licked his lips. "Yeah, kid, it looks great on you but uh... what's in it? Like, what is it full of?"

"What am _I_ full of?" Kurt tilted his head, and Logan flushed at the unconscious correction. "Drinks, Logan! Lots and lots of drinks! Here, come closer. Listen, listen." 

If Logan was surprised before by the little belly Kurt had put on, he was even more surprised when Kurt got a firm grip on his swollen belly and shook it for all he was worth, the mound ripping and shaking under his hands, and when he brought his ear closer, he was nearly knocked off of his feet when he heard it sloshing. Sloshing, burbling, growling adorably. He was so full of alcohol from the long night of partying that it had given him a huge belly that stuck off of his small from and he was actually _sloshing_.

"Wow, elf," Logan breathed. "Can I... can I touch it?"

Kurt's smile turned languid and lazy, and he slid down the bench so he was laying slumped over and Logan could get even better access to his belly. "Yes please," He sighed, contently. He somehow looked even bigger like this, and Logan didn't think that he could grow so much. For a moment, he was caught by a fantasy of seeing just how much Kurt could fit in him, just how much he could grow...

He placed a tentative hand on Kurt's belly, feeling the way the flesh rippled under his palm. He pressed down, and he could feel the liquid sloshing around inside him, moving around like it had a mind of its own, like a waterbed. Logan pressed down deeper and marvelled at how far his hand went, at how much give Kurt's new gut had. Logan was struck with the thought that Kurt must be used to this kind of bulk to have this reaction and to be this soft after being swollen with so much liquid and still be so soft and pliable... Logan wondered how often Kurt filled himself like this, how often he got too drunk to stand on his own two feet or stuff himself with anything and everything just to feel the stretch.

Kurt purred at the contact and pressed his belly further up into Logan's hand. Logan blushed as he began kneading at the swollen flesh, red from it's gorging on so much liquid, and gently caressed his underbelly, raking his nails over the belly button, massaging the taught skin. Once again, he felt Kurt slosh beneath him, the liquid filling him up resettling and trying to find it's place. "Wow, elf," Logan said. "You really outdid yourself tonight, huh?"

"Not really," Kurt said, eyes fluttering shut. "I have been much fuller than this, but the alcohol was a nice touch. I have missed being drunk. It is a nice feeling. But not as nice as being full, eh? I like being full more than I like being drunk, but this way I can have the best of both worlds."

"You do this often then?" Logan asked.

"Whenever I get the chance," Kurt shrugged. "I like the stretch. I like the weight. I like the occasional pain of it. I like the secrecy. I like to eat, and I like to indulge, and I like doing both until I'm full. That is not so wrong, no?"

"Oh," was all Logan could say as he massaged the great mound of Kurt's belly. 

They sat there for a long time, Kurt purring under Logan's gentle ministrations and Logan awestruck at the sight, his hands wandering over the heft of Kurt's stomach, fascinated by the sheer size of it and wondering just how much he had managed to fit in there, and how much more he could handle, how big he could get. If this was the size of him after a couple of hours of drinking, how full could he get if he were full of something else? And if he were this big, this tight, this full without feeling any ounce of pain, how often had he done this to stretch the skin of his belly out like this?

There was a commotion to his left, and a shirtless blur covered in coloured beaded necklaces and a lopsided purple tophat landed on the bench and slid up beside Kurt. Remy's skin was flushed a deep red, and his bare chest was peppered in lip-shaped bruises that shouted to the world that he had been having a very good time at this party. He slung his arm around Kurt's shoulders and wrapped his arm around Kurt's middle, accidentally pushing Logan out of the way in the process. "I knew you could do it!" he laughed, poking and prodding at Kurt's swollen gut, and Kurt giggled at the sensation, trying to swat him away. "I mean, two records? I never doubted you for a second. Although I'm not going to lie, I had assumed you'd get a little bit bigger. You didn't want to fill out?"

Kurt made a disgruntled sound as he frowned and gestured at his significantly distended gut, tight and swollen. "Excuse me? Is this not impressive enough for you? There's nothing but alcohol in me,  _ mein freund _ . I think it's pretty good."

"Just alcohol?" Remy raised his eyebrows. "No food? No shakes? No toys?"

"Just alcohol," Kurt agreed, nodding his head before his eyes fell shut and he rested his head back, arms slung over the back of the bench.

All Logan could do was sit there and blink stupidly at the conversation happening before him. "Um, I'm sorry, but what the fuck is going on here right now?"

Remy turned to him and his eyes widened. "Logan! Look at Kurt- look at how big he's gotten! Isn't it amazing?"

"It sure is," Logan agreed. "But I think I'm missing something. Do you two do this... often? Drink until you get fat?"

"Fat?" Remy scoffed. "He doesn't get fat, he just gets bloated. There's a difference," he placed a hand on Kurt's belly and gently rubbed his hand in soothing circles, looking comfortable with the contact, almost like he had practised it many times before and was more than a little experienced. "We like doing this. Filling each other up until we pop and then soothing the pain away."

Logan actually had to make an effort to shut his mouth. "Oh. So you two... what? Feed each other?"

"Sometimes," Kurt murmured. "Sometimes, we feed ourselves while the other watches. Sometimes, we feed ourselves and then show off how full we've gotten just to tease. Sometimes, we drink like this until we bloat. Sometimes, we chug cartons on milk to see who can get the biggest. Sometimes, we fill ourselves with hoses and turn on the water to see who can inflate faster. Sometimes we do it in person, sometimes we do it over the phone. Sometimes we're alone, sometimes we're in public. Sometimes we create different combinations just to see what does the better job of filling us up. Sometimes we just eat and eat until we're ready to burst and rub each other's tummies until we fall asleep."

Logan was suddenly feeling very light-headed. "So are you two, like, together?"

"No," Remy said. "You could say... friends with benefits. We share a common interest and take joy in seeing it fleshed out."

"Right," Logan said, trying to wrap his head around it. "Does Rogue know that?"

"Of course. She's all for it," Remy said. "There's nothing sexual about our relationship, so she doesn't mind at all. Sometimes, she plays as well, and she'll tie me to a bed and feed me enough food that I couldn't even stand up if I wanted to."

"Sometimes Kitty does the same, but she doesn't mean it," Kurt said, smiling softly. "She likes to cook, and likes trying out different recipes. I volunteered to be her taste-tester knowing what it would do, but I never would have thought that she makes many different meals a day and expects them all to be finished to be considered a success."

Remy chuckled. "You should see how much this guy can pack away," he slapped Kurt's tummy, and he made a disgruntled grunting noise, but didn't react in any other way. Remy gently soothed his hand over the part he hit, calming the stinging ache. "I don't think I've ever seen him full. He's like a bottomless black hole, I'm telling you. He just eats and eats and eats. He can fit like, 20 plates of food from an all-you-can-eat buffet in that gut of his and still be ready for dessert. Even when he's so full that he's got a belly, like, one you can hold in your hand and shake around and sits in his lap because it's so heavy, he's still so hungry and ready for more! It's amazing. You'd never expect it with how small he is, but it's true. And because he's so small, the extra weight and big gut just hangs off of him and sits in his lap and is tight behind his clothes and- well. You should see it."

"I like the stretch," Kurt hummed. "I like the weight. I like the full feeling, knowing that I've gorged myself and done it all just because I can."

"You look good with a little paunch. Maybe for once you could keep a little bit of it," Remy winked. "I just wish I could feed you until you couldn't move."

"Immobile under my own weight?" Kurt tilted his head, considering the thought before he smiled, all teeth and fangs. "I like it."

Remy turned to Logan, and there was a fitting hunger in his eyes. "You should come along some time and watch us. See for yourself just how much Kurt can pack away if he really tried and just how hard it is to fill him up."

Licking his lips, Logan reached out and put his hand back on Kurt's stomach, amazed by the way the flesh gave way and the contents sloshed at his touch. Kurt purred like a satisfied kitten as both he and Remy kneaded at his flesh and massaged at his stomach. Logan had never noticed before because he had never really seen Kurt shirtless, but there were dark blue stretchmarks that raced up his hips and stomach like racing stripes, almost like they had always been there, and seeing what Kurt was capable of and hearing what he had been doing with Remy behind closed doors, he wasn't too surprised that it would be taking a toll sooner or later. Not that it really did. Kurt didn't seem to be bothered at all by the stretch marks, and he was still just as fit and svelt as he always was. Either he had a fast metabolism, food didn't affect him as much as normal people, or he lost the added weight very quickly.

He glanced up at Kurt. There was drool on his chin. His eyes were half-lidded and very far away, almost glazed over. There was a pleasurable expression on his face as his belly was given the utmost love and attention. He was breathing hard. His tongue flicked between his lips. He looked utterly fucked up and debauched after a night of self-indulgence and drinking until he forgot his own name, trying to beat every record and give himself a belly full of liquor in the first place. Remy looked much the same.

Logan put his hand in the middle of Kurt's stomach and squeezed a handful, the skin moulding with his touch and letting his fingers dig in, but Kurt gasped at the sensation and his eyes slowly fluttered open, fighting against the alcohol making him drowsy and the coma he suspected he was about to fall into. Remy was laughing at him, licking at the surge of his belly, up near his chest, the beginning of the curve. For a selfish moment, Logan hoped that all the beer from the keg stand he had done not so long before might actually stick to him for a little while and they might get to enjoy their resident elf with a bit of a potbelly, a bulging gut, a little bit of paunch. The idea was brilliant, and he found himself wanting it more than he had wanted anything in a very long time.

"You know, LeBeau," Logan said, sticking his thumb in Kurt's belly button and shaking his whole swollen, liquid-filled gut, making Kurt gasp and moan and his toes curl, his tail twisting tightly like a spring. "I think I might take you up on that offer."


End file.
